


Dairy Fever

by richttps, The_lazy_eye, tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemas, Inappropriate Use Of Dairy Products, Kinks, M/M, Maybe Shameful Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well - Freeform, y'all been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Does that feel okay?”Eddie asked as he leaned over Richie, his hand on the small of Richie’s back. What he was really asking was ‘Do you still want to do this?’ He was still unsure about this- about all of it but Richie’s groan made him feel a little better. Richie wasn’t one to pretend he liked something when he didn’t and that groan went straight to Eddie’s own groin, a reminder of how much he loved all of Richie’s noises during sex.





	Dairy Fever

“Does that feel okay?” Eddie asked as he leaned over Richie, his hand on the small of Richie’s back. What he was really asking was ‘Do you still want to do this?’ He was still unsure about this- about all of it but Richie’s groan made him feel a little better. Richie wasn’t one to pretend he liked something when he didn’t and that groan went straight to Eddie’s own groin, a reminder of how much he loved all of Richie’s noises during sex.

“Yes, Eds, fuck. Keep going.”

Eddie tilted the carton higher, letting more of the liquid slosh out. He watched as it ran into the funnel and then into his boyfriend’s ass. A shudder passed through Richie as it hit him.

Richie groaned again, rocking on his heels as Eddie ran a comforting hand over him, letting him adjust to the new stretch.

“Fuck baby, I already feel so full and we’ve barely started.”

Eddie nodded, glancing at the nearly full carton and then Richie, his hands wrapped around his ankles as he bent in half. Eddie was sure it wasn’t comfortable but he’d insisted, saying that this would be the best way, that he wanted the stretch in more ways than one.

Eddie poured more in, trying not to let any fall onto the tarps that covered their floor. Eddie had wanted to do this in the bathroom, where it would be easier to clean up, but Richie had requested the bedroom. He seemed to think it would get Eddie in the mood. He’d even lit candles around the room- taking delight in the fact that they were all the same milky white as the liquid.

It didn’t help. Nothing was going to get Eddie into the mood after this, seeing Richie spread in front of him, a funnel sticking out of his ass. For the fiftieth time, he wondered why he had agreed to this, why anyone would think this was sexy.

But Richie had been so earnest when he’d asked, so sure that he would enjoy this strange enema, that there was no way that Eddie could have refused. He loved Richie, odd kinks and all. What was one gallon of milk in a long term relationship?

“More,” Richie said. His voice left little room for negotiation and so Eddie tipped the carton again, letting steady stream of milk flow into the funnel.

He counted to two, watching the milk gather and then drain before saying, “Slow and steady, Rich.” God, this was weird. Everything about this felt weird to him.

Richie groaned louder at this, shifting his feet and pressing his hands flat onto their tarped carpet. Eddie kept moving his hand in small circles on his lower back, seeing how the muscles were starting to tense and shake under the stress of their position.

“How’s it going down there?” Eddie asked, leaning down to press feather light kisses to the exposed skin.

“Fucking magical,” Richie answered. His voice was a mix between strained and breathy, little bits of desperation seeping out of the edges. It was the way he sounded when things were starting to heat up in bed. Eddie could see Richie bent over in a million different positions, begging and gaspnig and losing himself in the heat of it all.

Fuck, he was getting hard. How the fuck was he getting hard? Why this, of all things?

“Baby, please,” Richie whined.

“Your knees are shaking,” Eddie said. He ignored Richie’s request entirely, setting the carton down and placing both hands on Richie’s hips. “How about we move to the bed?”

“Bed,” Richie repeated stupidly. His legs spasm, not used to being in the same position for so long. He takes a second to consider his options. He could stand and risk the chance of losing all of Eddie’s hard work, or he could keep himself full. Keeping himself full seems to be the most appealing option.

With that, he sways forward. Feeling the sharp twinge in his back that Eddie had been previously rubbing at, but it’s quickly masked with the movement of milk rocking from inside of him. Warmth spreads throughout his abdomen, causing him to clench around the funnel. A moan to slip past his lips unintentionally.

He doesn’t get far on the palms of his hands, bear crawling towards the end of the bed until he feels hands gripping into the meat of his hips. A sharp intake of breath has his head clearing back into the moment.

“Be careful,” Eddie murmured. His thumbs picking right back up in a soothing manner. He gently guides Richie, careful not to tip him in the wrong direction. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself. Slow and steady, remember?”

“Yeah,” Richie replies breathlessly. He continues with his steps. Mentally reminding himself ‘one foot in front of the other’ until the tips of his fingers are bumping into the edge of the bed frame.

They work together as a tangle of flesh until Richie’s situated in the center of the mattress, face down with his ass in the air. Eddie can’t even begin to comprehend how Richie looks. He’s seen him in this position a thousand and more times, but this is completely different.

It makes Eddie lose his breath, mostly because he never expected that he would be memorized by the sight of Richie stuffed full with milk. When they first discussed the idea, Eddie thought he would dismiss it as soon as they started and they’d just go back to their standard athletic sex.

It had all begun during their weekly shopping trip. They had found themselves stood in the dairy aisle, a heated argument in full swing.

“What the fuck do you need two gallons of milk for, Richie?” Eddie had argued, thrusting the single gallon into Richie’s chest for him to clutch before putting back the second jug. “Gonna shove it up your ass?”

The look Eddie had gotten in return was indescribable. Richie had gone silent, eyes bugging out and an innocent look on his face, but Eddie could see the wheels turning in his head.

And that. That had apparently done something for Richie. Eddie shouldn’t have even said what he said looking back at it, or else they wouldn’t be where they are now. Now being Eddie kneeled behind a bent over Richie with a half-empty gallon of milk in his hand.

“Please, Eds. More. I’m on the bed, c’mon. Want more.” Richie begs, a higher pitch to his voice. He reaches behind himself, fingers gripping into Eddie’s thigh to try and drag him in closer. Eddie doesn’t give in that easily.

Instead, he bumps the fingers of his free hand against the plastic of the funnel, causing it to shift inside of Richie again. A shocked gasp falls from Richie’s lips, head-turning to the side so he can stare Eddie down with a pleading look.

That’s what it takes for Eddie to lift the jug back up, tipping it until the liquid is drizzling back out. Slow at first, but slowly gaining speed each time Richie’s breath hitches. He never would’ve imagined getting turned on by this, but the throb in his lower half has him suddenly questioning everything.

“Eds? You okay back there?” Richie asks, craning to see what’s holding him up. Of course, his eyes fall to the growing tent in Eddie’s boxers. “I think you’re starting to enjoy this baby.”

“Maybe.” Eddie exhaled, running his hand over Richie’s ass again. He raised the carton, pouring more in and this time soaking in the groan from his boyfriend. Richie adjusted slower this time, Eddie was sure he was nearly full. He waited, watching Richie rock against the bed. He shouldn’t be surprised by this. Richie had always had a kinky side that Eddie had learned to love and embrace over the years.

“How much more do you want baby?” Eddie asked, running a hand over his thigh.

“Half. I want to do half.”

“I need to pour more then.” Eddie told him. “Are you ready for that?”

“Yes. Shit.”

Eddie poured more in, until the carton was only half full. “That’s it, you did it.” He leaned in to look at Richie’s face, flush and red. He’d been biting his bottom lip and there was a drop of blood there, Eddie patted it away with a spare shirt. “How do you feel?” He asked, moving aside Richie’s bangs.

“Want you to fuck me Eds.” Richie moaned, “Please baby. I want you so bad.”

“I think you’re a little full right now.” Eddie said, nudging the funnel again. Richie’s groan was muffled by their bed.

“Want you Eds, want to be full with you.” Richie said, rocking back. Eddie swore he could hear the milk slosh.

“We need to-” He swallowed. “Empty you.” They’d prepared for this but it meant moving Richie again. He needed to get over the bucket they’d bought for home repairs. Eddie never thought it would hold something like this.

“Just- give me a minute.”

Eddie watched as Richie’s body swelled with a deep breath and then slowly exhaled again.

“Okay, do it now,” Richie said.

Eddie nodded, mostly to himself, and then slowly eased the end of the funnel out of Richie. Richie’s breath hitched at the sensation, small streams of milk beginning to ooze out of his hole and run down his thighs. Eddie watched it for a moment, mesmerized at the way the soft white of the liquid complimented Richie’s skin. It was beautiful, ivory on porcelain.

Then, as gently as he removed the funnel, he inserted a plug. A little something to help Richie while he made the transition from the bed to the bucket.

Richie let out another shaky breath mixed with a moan. “Fucking hell, this is - it’s so much, Eds. I’ve never felt -” his voice caught in his throat, swallowed by another moan, this one more intense than the last.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you up,” Eddie said, easing Riche up into a kneeling position. He kept one hand firmly on the end of the plug, keeping it in place in case the pressure from the milk was too much for it to hold. Hell, he didn’t know what would happen. It’s not like he’s the master of excessive milk enema butt plug kinks.

“God,” Richie drawled, slowly shifting his weight so he could step off the bed. Eddie had moved the bucket close by so he didn’t have far to go, something they were both thankful for.

“Almost there.” Eddie kept his free hand on Richie’s shoulder, guiding him to where he needed to be until he was practically squatting over the receptacle. “Here we go, you ready?”

Richie hesitated at this. This was the part neither one of them really talked about. Sure, they knew it would have to happen but the reality of it was something they’d much rather do without. Eddie would pour ten thousand gallons of milk into Richie’s ass if it meant the emptying processes didn’t have to happen.

Richie’s hand came down to replace Eddie’s, holding the plug in place himself, and Eddie watched as he closed his eyes for a moment. This was it. This was the moment standing between them and the release of their own desires. Eddie could feel himself pressing against his boxers, too tight and too hot and too close.

The plug came out and a stream of milk shot into the bucket. The noise was that of hollow water hitting plastic and then a sound similar to a sink filling. Richie took it like a champ, mouth hanging open and eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Eddie had no idea what the sensation must have felt like but he swore he heard Richie outright whine.

“What’s it feel like?” He questioned, head cocked to the side. The sight before him was unlike anything. “Does it feel good?”

“Mm, good. Weird, but good. Really good,” Richie explains, avoiding eye contact. Eddie could understand how he might feel uncomfortable, and he would feel sympathetic, but the flush of Richie’s cheeks and the way his cock hasn’t flagged once tells Eddie that Richie’s getting off on it. “Feels like milk is coming out of my ass, but it’s a good feeling.”

The few seconds left of Richie’s draining are silent, but filled entirely with tension. Eddie is practically vibrating out of his skin with the need to get all up in him. He senses that Richie feels the same.

“You still want it?” Eddie asks, rushing to Richie’s side as he stands back to his full height. His arm loops around his waist, supporting the majority of the dead weight Richie has become.

“Want what? For you to fuck me?” Richie replies innocently. Or maybe not so innocently with the way he’s started fondling Eddie’s cock through his boxers. “Course. Always wanna be fucked by you.”

“Bend over the bed, baby.” He orders. It takes an extreme amount of willpower to pull the pressure of Richie’s hand away from his groin, which he manages with only a slight fuss from Richie. He isn’t given time to sulk along with him because Richie spins entirely too fast on his feet, nearly knocking over the pool of drained milk, and bends himself over the side of the bed.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathes, hands landing on Richie’s bare ass. He kneads the skin between his palms, looking entirely used and stretched. “Look so good like this, never thought I’d like it.”

“Knew you’d like it,” Richie retorts. He’s already squirming around, shifting his balance from one foot to the other. Eddie knows his legs must be killing him, the dull ache from all he’s been through for the night, but this is what Richie asked for. “Knew you’d like seeing me all full and then get to stuff me with your cock afterwards.”

“Yeah, wanna stuff you with my cock.” Eddie murmurs, entirely too distracted by pulling Richie’s cheeks apart to get a glimpse of his hole. He could easily slide right in, no resistance due to all the prep they’d given him earlier. “You ready?”

Richie doesn’t reply, only reaching behind himself with both hands to replace Eddie’s and keep himself spread. Eddie’s starting to feel faint. He’s got a squirmy boy waiting to be fucked, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

He rids himself of his boxers, gripping his hard cock in one hand. He lines himself up after slicking himself with some lube, and then begins pushing in slowly. Richie’s vocal the entire way, babbling on how good it feels. Eddie’s sure that he doesn’t breathe until his hips are knocking against where Richie’s hands are still holding himself open.

“You okay?” Eddie checks in, breathless. He tries not to cum within the first five seconds of being inside of Richie, but Richie’s a searing, tight heat around him.

“Legs hurt a little, don’t know if I can stand much longer.” Richie admits, already trying to push himself back against Eddie’s hips. Eddie gives him the benefit of the doubt, pulling out halfway before fucking back into him.

Richie becomes useless immediately, hands leaving their previous position to grip the sheets instead. He’s withering and making Eddie’s job more difficult, but it’s hard to focus on anything other than the fact that Richie feels wetter than usual. It makes Eddie’s mouth run dry as he picks up his pace, skin slapping against skin at an alarming speed.

“Please please please please,” Richie pleads, body being shifted up with every thrust. Eddie can tell when he’s nailed his prostate based off of the way a shiver runs through Richie’s body, causing him to arch his back further. “More, Eddie. More more more.”

“I got you,” Eddie hushes him, gripping his hips to gain more control of his body. He pins Richie’s chest down further into the mattress and pulls his hips back against him. He’s surprised he’s lasted this long, but after everything, he’s decided that Richie should be the first to cum.

“Close? Want to see you cum.” Eddie leans over Richie’s body until his lips brush against Richie’s ear. Their bodies are pressed too close for much movement, other than the back and forth rock of Eddie’s hips.

“Yeah, gonna cum. Make me cum.” Richie whines, turning his face towards Eddie’s until their tongues can meet in a sloppy kiss. More panting into each others mouths than kissing, but neither are complaining.

Eddie pulls back for a second and lets his teeth catch on the shell of Richie’s ear. He lets breath wash over the skin, sending more shivers down Richie’s body until he’s arching back and crying out.

“Please, Eddie, I’m so fucking close,” Richie sobs. His teeth are digging into his lower lip until it shines bright and swollen.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum from nothing but being stuffed so full and then fucked on my cock,” Eddie whispers.

That’s all it takes. Richie’s entire body goes taunt and he arches himself off the bed. HIs mouth hangs open in a wordless shout and Eddie can feel the way he clamps down around him, ass tight like a vice.

Eddie fucks him through it, not letting up on his ruthless pace until he’s sure every last drop has been milked from Richie’s cock. Then, his own hips stutter and he’s emptying into Richie.

Richie lets out a lewd moan at the sensation, cocking his head to the side and saying, “Oh god, fill me.”

Eddie bites back the urge to comment on how he already did and instead smiles.

They stay like that for a moment, nothing but the sound of harsh breaths filling the space of the room. Richie has since relaxed and is laying pliant on the bed, eyes shut and a pleased smile covering his face. Eddie watches him with a strange sense of satisfaction. He’s more than a little bewildered at what had just happened but there’s a chance it might have been one of the best orgasms of his life, so he’s not complaining.

“You want the plug, baby?” Eddie asks, easing himself halfway out of Richie. Richie just nods and Eddie gently pulls out, watching as a drop of cum starts to bead out of Richie’s ass before he plugs him again. Then, Eddie wanders into the bathroom and runs a washcloth under warm water before returning with it. When he gets back, Richie is fully on the bed, lying on his stomach and clutching his phone, some shitty youtube video playing in the background.

Slowly, gently, he runs the cloth up and down the backs of Richie’s thighs, cleaning up the trails of milk and cum that have dried there. Richie flips over for him, letting Eddie do his front and stomach, leaving trails of kisses across the clean skin.

Richie looks more than content as Eddie lavishes over him, bringing him down from the high of doing something so new and so deliciously weird. Eddie shouldn’t really be surprised, either. If there's anything Richie loves, it’s feeling as full as he can. With that plug up his ass, Richie will be hard and ready for round two in an hour. Well, maybe. Depends on how much this first round took out of him.

“Know what I really want right now?” Richie said a little later, after his cat nap.

“What’s that baby?” Eddie asks, running a finger over his boyfriend’s forearm.

“A milkshake. We’ve got all this milk and I know we still have ice cream-”

Eddie is shaking his head before Richie finishes talking. “No Richie. Hell no. We’re not using ass milk to make milkshakes.”

“Not the used stuff, the stuff that didn’t fit. What else are we gonna do with it?”

Eddie is still shaking his head, thinking back to the duct taped label on their milks- ‘Ass Milk’, ‘Non Ass Milk’.

“It’s the principle of the thing ‘Chee. It was supposed to go in your ass. No, it’s not going to happen.”

Richie pouts for a second and Eddie leans in to kiss him. “What if I order some from the store? Maybe dinner too before we start round two?”

Now Richie smiles and nods, kissing Eddie again before he leaves the room. As he orders the food, he pours the rest of the ‘Ass Milk’ down the drain before Richie can get any other bright ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry


End file.
